Sonic goes catty
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: One day, Sonic and some friends, along with a few Clan cats visit Mario, his brother, and the Princess. But that doesn't mean a certain Koopa isn't making plans. When Sonic accidentally finds a Cat Bell, he turns into a cat-but not in a suit. Will he ever become a hedgehog again? Or will Eggman have a plan?
1. The arrival

Sonic gets the cat bell

Chapter 1: The arrival

"Where are they?" A short plumber asked. He was dressed in usual red shirt, denim overalls and red cap with an 'M' logo on it.

"Mario, be patient." A beautiful princess in a puffy-ish dress said calmly.

"Sorry, Princess Peach." The plumber apologized. A taller plumber in green next to him flicked his cheek multiple times, and soon Mario turned swiftly and slapped him.

"Would you-a _stop that?! _Seriously, Luigi, that's a little annoying." He grumbled.

"Why should I-a have to?" Luigi asked. "I am your brother."

"My _younger _brother."

"So?"

"So, since I'm older, you don't-a get to do that!"

"Pfft, whatever." Suddenly, a purple and black portal opened in front of them, and a few creatures fell out from them. A handful of them were hedgehogs, one was a fox, another was an echidna, two were squirrels, one with a short tail, one was a small rabbit with a small blue Chao beside it and seven were cats-well, regular cats.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back-a!" Luigi greeted. Mario gave him a little death stare, and said angrily, "I was supposed to do that."

"Does it even matter?" A blue and peach hedgehog commented, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, at least I don't-a have anger issues."

The hedgehog looked away and growled, then turned his head back to the plumber. "You're lucky I can't hurt you…." He grumbled.

"Don't worry about him, Sonic." Luigi assured. "Mario's always been a bit bossy." Mario gave him a 'seriously?' look, and that just made Sonic nearly burst into laughter.

"Um, Sonic? Aren't we gonna introduce everyone else to them?" A white female hedgehog reminded.

"Oh, right! Guys, this is Shadow, Silver, Amy, Tails, Knuckles-I like to call him Knucklehead-Ray, Sally, Manic, Sonia, Cream, Cheese, Scourge, Bluestar, Swiftpaw, Snowfur, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather." Sonic introduced. "Everyone, this is Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach."

"Just call me Peach, please." Peach added.

"Hey, um, what's-a wrong with Jayfeather's eyes?" Luigi asked. The silver tabby medicine cat curled his lips in a snarl and hissed, "I'm _blind."_

"I didn't-a know!" Luigi defended, hands up to his chest.

"Sorry, Jayfeather's always been a little grumpy." Hollyleaf apologized. "It annoys him when others tease or ask about his blindness."

"Can we go to Peach's castle now?" Swiftpaw asked impatiently.

Mario looked at the little black and white cat and remarked, "Hmm. Looks like his-a name is _Swift_paw for a reason."

"Mario." Peach said sternly, yet calmly.

"Sorry."

"And yes, we can go. Follow me." The princess led the small group back from the small Toad Town back to the castle.

Along the way, Sonic mentioned to Luigi, "It's funny that Peach isn't captured yet."

"I know." The plumber responded. "It's almost-a like Bowser doesn't-a feel like capturing her today."

"Maybe he just wanted a break?"

"I dunno."

"Sometimes even _villains _want their days off."

"How could you-a say that if yours-a constantly tries?"

"He doesn't know I'm here, so he's taking one as we speak."

"So you snuck here?"

Sonic facepalmed, then continued. "No! Did you forget I told you my best friend is a scientific genius?"

"Oh, yeah…..sorry…"

"We're here!" Peach announced, stopping the conversation. The castle was an enormous masterpiece built with bricks and painted white in the middle of a plot of land with grass forever green, and strong healthy trees, with a moat around it.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed. "This a really cool castle!"

"Thank you."

"Wait till you see inside." Joshua whispered in to his ear. When they got in, he was right. It was beautiful, decorated; a very good living space for royalty.

"Dang! Peach, this is awesome." Manic complimented.

"Thank you again."


	2. Finding the Bell

Bluestar stared in total awe. "Yeah, this is very nice." Peach just giggled. She knew she was going to like the others right away-well, except for Shadow. She thought he was going to take some time.

"Well, is anyone hungry?" Peach asked. They all nodded yes. "Then follow me!" She led them to a dining room, and the table was covered in food. There was even foods for the cats!

"Whoa. Peach, did you do all this?" Sonic asked in surprise. Peach nodded cheerfully, and said, "Go and enjoy it!" Everyone else except for Mario and Luigi walked to the table, sat down and started to eat. After a while, they finished and rested for a bit.

"That was really good! You're a great cook, Peach!" Amy commented.

"Why, thank you!" Peach curtsied in thanks. "I do my best."

Sonic rose from his seat and stretched. "Well, time for me to go on a run." He walked back out of the castle. "I'll be right back." He called behind him.

It was a starry night, a very peaceful night-but it wouldn't last too long.

The blue blur just ran at top speed, feeling free. He closed his eyes for a moment, but he was soon to realize that was a huge mistake. He ran headfirst into a tree, falling back on contact.

"Ouch." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "I need to watch where I'm going." As he got up, he noticed something on the ground next to his foot. "What's this?" He wondered out loud, picking it up. "Some kind of bell?" It looked like a bell, but it was darkly colored, and it had some kind of eyes on it.

Suddenly, it floated out of Sonic's hand, and a dark red collar appeared on his neck. The dark bell attached itself to it, and he started glowing.

"Wha-what is going on?!" He managed to scream before the light had covered completely. It went out in a few, and instead of a hedgehog, an unconscious cat was lying on the grass.

"Ooh….what happened?" He moaned, rising up shakily and slowly on four paws. Shaking his head to try to get the blur off, he walked over to a river. When saw his reflection, he jumped back.

"I-I'm a…cat?" Sonic gasped. "That's not right! I was a hedgehog just a minute ago!" He looked at the reflection again, and realized this was real.

"Wow. How did this even happen?" He wondered. He felt something on his neck, and remembered the bell. How attached itself to the collar, and when he started glowing. _It was that bell! _He started to snarl a little, but calmed back down quickly. _I should tell Mario and Luigi! They know lots of things about this place, so maybe they could help._

He dashed out of the forest and back to the castle. The door was locked, so he pounded on the door until it opened. Mario answered, looking around. Sonic knew that Mario clearly hadn't seen him, so he sneaked past Mario and burst into a room where everyone else was.

"Hey! When did the cat get in here?" Amy asked. Everyone looked at where she was pointing, and they all saw Sonic sitting in the middle of the room; all of those eyes on him made him a little nervous.

_Maybe this was a mistake._ He thought staring at them all. "Hey! Where'd you come from?" Mario said behind him. Sonic looked back, and waved a paw at him nervously.

"Did that thing just wave to you?" Tails asked.


End file.
